


Full of Surprises

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, extremely sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wants to try something new, and it gets really kinky really fast. Also, Arin is a screamer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous tumblr prompt!

They'd been at this for hours. 

It started just how these things always start, with Dan suggesting that they "try something new," and Arin figuring why not, right? Dan never put him in any danger or discomfort when it came to kinky sex, but they'd never gone for so long before. Arin had already come plenty of times before Dan pulled out the final surprise of the night, the cock rings. 

And so, here Arin was, hands tied behind his back, face mashed into the sheets, practically screaming because he was burning up with pleasure, Dan fucking him so hard it was damn near unbearable.

Dan had his long fingers tangled up in Arin's silky hair, pushing his head down into the bed to keep him exactly where he wanted him. 

"You're such a good boy, Arin, tell me how much you love my cock." 

Arin managed to huff out a response between heavy panting breaths.

"I love it so much Dan, I-"

His sentence was cut short by Dan bringing the open palm of his free hand down hard on Arin's ass, causing Arin to yelp.

"I own your ass, baby, call me daddy."

Okay, maybe the cock rings weren't the final surprise of the night.

Arin took a moment to gather his breath, his dick still painfully hard and aching for attention, even more so with Dan's recent demand.

"Fuck, daddy, your cock is so big, I'm so full-"

Dan brushed against Arin's prostate, and Arin's head started spinning. He moaned long and loud, cutting himself off again.

"Damn right, you're full. You're so tight even after I've been fucking you for so long, you're such a good boy."

Dan brushed against Arin's prostate again, and Arin was losing it. He would have come ages ago if it weren't for the cock ring, and he needed release like he needed air. 

"Daddy, please, I need to cum, I need to..." 

He trailed off, keening and trying to push back into Dan's cock, but Dan kept one hand firmly on his hip to hold him still. Arin whined, his dick throbbing from the deadly combination of intense arousal and prolonged denial.

"You want more, don't you? You want me to find that sweet spot? I guess I could indulge you, since you've been such a good little cock slut for me. I'll do it, but only if you beg me for it. Tell me how hard you want me to fuck you." 

Arin almost choked, he didn't know if it was possible for him to get any more turned on, but if it meant that Dan would finally let him cum, he was willing to try. 

"Daddy, please... fuck me harder... fuck me so hard I can't walk straight, daddy, I need your cock.." 

"That's it, baby, beg for me a little bit more."

"Fuck me till I'm screaming and- oh, God, daddy, I need you to fuck me so hard I can't remember my own name..."

Dan hummed and stroked the curve of Arin's ass, the very same spot where he'd left a burning hand print earlier. 

"I love hearing you beg like a desperate little whore. You've earned the fucking you asked for, babe, are you ready?"

Arin nodded, and Dan bucked his hips hard, nailing Arin's prostate on the first shot. He bucked again, over and over, as hard as he could, hitting Arin's sweet spot with deadly accuracy each time. 

Arin cried out with each hard thrust, eventually just stringing each yelp together into a full scream. His voice was muffled by the blanket, but Dan got the idea.

"Is this what you wanted, Arin?"

Dan was panting, his stamina slowly deteriorating.

"Yes, yes, daddy, yes... FUCK... It feels so good..."

Arin could hardly speak, he was becoming hoarse.

"Please, daddy, I need to..."

"Cum for me, baby." 

With one last thrust to his prostate, Arin was gone, shooting cum all over the sheets beneath him. He whimpered, still full of Dan's cock.

"Any last requests?" 

"Cum inside me."

Dan delivered one more punishing hit to Arin's prostate. Arin gave a full throated scream, his nerves already blown, unable to handle any more overwhelming pleasure.

"Manners, darling."

"Please, daddy, cum inside me."

"Of course, baby bear." 

Dan did as Arin asked, filling his boyfriend's ass with his cum. His grip on Arin's hair tightened, then released, pulling out carefully so as not to hurt Arin. 

He untied Arin's wrists, helping him to turn over to lay on his back. He removed Arin's cock ring first, then his own, putting them away and going to the the bathroom for a damp washcloth. 

When he returned, he delicately cleaned Arin up with the cloth, asking if Arin needed anything.

"A glass of water would be amazing, my throat is a little bit sore."

"Sure thing, big cat." 

Dan kissed Arin on the forehead and set off to the kitchen, filling a glass with cold water. He found Arin already under the covers when he got back, handing him the glass and climbing into bed beside him. He watched as Arin drank the lot of it, setting the empty cup on the bedside table. 

Dan pulled Arin into his arms, kissing him softly. 

"That was the best sex I have ever had in my entire life."

"Me too, I can't feel my ass cheek from where you spanked me."

Dan laughed.

"Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's the good kind of pain."

Arin laid his head on Dan's chest, yawning.

"I love you, Dan."

"I love you more."

Arin was already asleep by the time Dan finished his sentence, his arms around Dan's waist. Dan followed suit, drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
